


The Kiss

by Manoon



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manoon/pseuds/Manoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy's point of view during and after the kiss during the homecoming assembly. Karmy canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So hey, I'm Manon and I'm already addicted to Karmy and this just kind of happened. First post on Ao3 so still sort of struggling with it. Hope you do enjoy it. :)  
> Ps. English is not my native language nor am I a professional writer. :)

“If we’re faking it, would I do this?”  
You don’t actually know what you’re doing. Your brain is in overdrive. Your heart is pumping loudly in your chest. Lauren heard you and Karma talking in the locker room. She knows that you’re faking the whole lesbian thing. But you just promised Karma that you would do it. In a split second, you make a decision.  
It almost feels like someone else has taken over your body and it feels weird. You’re a terrible liar and you didn’t even want to be a part of this whole lie in the first place, but still. You’ll do it for Karma. Because she’s your best friend and she really wants it. No, it’s more than that. Karma needs it. She needs to be popular and that’s something that you two never shared. You never had the need to fit in because you never did. So you’re doing this. For her. Because she is your best friend.  
You quickly wrap your arms around Karma’s hips and pull her right in front you. Now that she’s this close too you, you don’t have a single doubt in your mind. All your eyes can see is Karma’s lips. You see her eyes glance between your lips and your eyes but you don’t give her the chance to question what you’re about to do. You take in one hasty breath, you close your eyes and you lean in.  
An explosion. That’s probably a good way to explain it. Your mind goes blank and all you can register is Karma’s lips. You can vaguely hear some cheering in the background but you don’t pay any attention to it. The only thing that matters right now is the fact that you’re kissing your best friend and how amazing it feels. You haven’t actually kissed before. You always thought people were overreacted when they talked about a kiss; I mean its just lips touching. But this feels so amazing and you can’t even put it into words. You feel Karma’s hand on your arm and you feel your arms wrapped closely around her, not wanting to let her go. Not ever wanting this moment here to end.  
Even though you are in front of your entire school, this moment feels more intimate than anything else you’ve ever experienced. Karma’s soft lips, her scent that’s vibrating off her.  
“What’s up with the confetti, Penelope?” You hear Lauren’s obnoxious voice but you even your annoying stepsister couldn’t ruin this moment.  
“It dropped early, I’m sorry.” You hear Penelope’s voice.  
The kiss continues and you’re constantly amazed at how soft Karma’s lips feel and how good this feels. The students have now started cheering their names and Karma pulls back. You immediately miss the touch of Karma’s lips on yours.  
You slowly opened your eyes, your brain not catching up to what the hell just happened two seconds ago. Your brain is frozen and all you can think about is the touch of Karma’s lips on your own.  
Karma lets out a nervous laugh. “Whoa.” She smiles.  
You swallow hard. Not really knowing what to say. What can you say in a situation like this? You just kissed your best friend in front of your entire school and it was the best experience you’ve ever had and you don’t know how that’s supposed to make you feel. But Karma looks just as flabbergasted as you do. Does that mean she thought it was just as amazing as you did?  
Your breathing is still heavy from the kissing, your chest rising up and down when you breathe. “I know.” You whisper. You know that was amazing and that what they just shared was something special.  
“Way to sell it.” Karma whispered and she quickly winked.  
It feels like someone just punched you in the gut and you’re gasping for air. You let out a nervous laugh, not really knowing what to say or how to react. This was all just a show for her. And you’re supposed to feel like that too. You promised Karma that you would be lesbians and that you would lie about his, but why do you feel like you could cry any moment right now. You feel almost rejected and you don’t know why.  
Your stomach drops. You’re falling for Karma. Your eyes flicker nervously to the crowd. Fuck. All you want to do right now is run out here and go home, alone. You don’t know how to react to this and frankly; you don’t want to think about it. Because there is one thing that’s certain. It might have been more than a lie for you, it wasn’t for Karma. For Karma it was just a kiss, trying to convince the whole school that you are actual lesbians.  
The cheering dies down and all you want to do is leave.  
“All right. I guess that’s it. You can all leave now.” Penelope said after a while and everyone starts to leave.  
You on the other hand seem to be glued to the floor, not knowing what to do or say. Your mind is blank again. Only one thought going through your mind. Karma. Your best friend. The person you tell everything too.  
“Oh, there’s my favorite couple.” You register Shane’s voice, with on his side, of course Liam. Fuck.  
Karma grabbed my hand and pulls me closer. She placed a quick kiss on my cheek and I have to do everything not too blush too obviously. Her lips seem to leave a mark on my cheek, seconds after it’s already over. “Well, we’re very happy.” You hear Karma say.  
In the corner of your eye, you notice eye contact between Liam and Karma and you suddenly feel jealous.  
“Can we just go home, Karma? It has been an exhausting day.” You ask Karma. It has been a long day and recent events have put you to a lot of thinking. Plus, you just want to get Karma as far as possible away from Liam and his sneaky ways.  
“Okay. See you guys later.” Karma waved as I pulled her along, outside of the gym.  
Your heart is still beating in your chest.  
“That was amazing.” Karma said happily.  
You don’t really know how to respond to that. Because yes, it was absolutely amazing. So amazing even that you started to question everything you know about yourself over one kiss. But that’s not what Karma means, as bad as you want it to be.  
You simply nod. “What’s up with you? We were amazing up there. Everybody loves us. Lauren is going to be so pissed when we become homecoming queens.” Karma laughs.  
That actually manages to cheer you on for a little bit, but only for a split second. You need to be alone for a moment.  
“I’m going home, ok? I’m tired.” You sigh.  
Karma looks doubtful. “You don’t want me to come with you?”  
“No.” You say quickly, a little too quickly. You just have to be away from her, with all those confusing thoughts rumbling through your head. “I got plans with my mom anyway.”  
Karma still looks doubtful, like she knows that you’re lying your ass off, which you are. But she decides to believe it anyway. You see her eyes flicker to the gym again, probably thinking about Liam. You hate yourself for thinking these thoughts because your stomach feels even heavier than before.  
Karma leans in for a hug and you almost tense up, but then you inhale her scent and your body relaxes. “I’ll call you tomorrow, ok?” She whispers.  
You pull back and you nod. You smile at her one more time and you leave, still thinking about a certain pair of lips on yours. You know one thing for certain. You’re in love with Karma and she might not love you back. And that’s the most crushing thought you’ve ever had to deal with.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) tumblr: eatingsushieveryday


End file.
